Naruto Angst
by King of Oxymorons
Summary: The title sucks, because I thought of it as I was submitting the story. Yeah, well, Naruto and Sasuke are roomates and schoolmates at Konoha University. One night, Sasuke gets a call telling him of the death of his family. Hilarity and Angst ensue.


Why, hello! I guess this is where I should put my disclaimer! Well, I do not belong the characters, and I barely belong the setting, and only I own the story. Yes, it is short and cliché right now, but this is chapter 1! So, stick with me. Itll be fun.

Thanks to Cantido and her friends.

Naruto Angst

Naruto woke that morning with a blinding head ache and a head of hair that slightly resembled a rabid raccoon after it got in a fight with a grizzly. He fell out of bed, and commenced with cursing everything in sight. As you can tell, he didn't have a very good night last night. He had been out drinking at his favorite sake bar in Konoha. The sake was good, but it always left you with a distinct impression that you had been shot in the head the next morning.

He slipped on a pair of underwear, not wanting to know what happened to his other pair, and walked down the steps that led from his attic bedroom to the living room of his small home.

_I think I'll have ramen for breakfast. Then maybe I'll make me one of those hangover drinks that Kakashi always used to make. Those were good. _

He stepped into his small kitchen and was slapped upside the head by someone who had apparently been waiting for him.

"What the fuck man? I just woke up, damnit!" Naruto screamed, holding onto his head which now seemed to be suffering the pain of a thousand bullets instead of just one.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the kitchen. He had the scowl he always used when speaking with Naruto planted firmly on his face.

"You didn't pitch in for the rent last month. I ended up having to take it out of your Baka Account myself," Sasuke scolded. He seemed angry…

"What Baka Account? I don't remember a stupid account," Naruto mumbled, holding onto his head.

"The one I made for when you did something really stupid, like getting drunk the night before an exam…"

Naruto's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "Hell. This isn't good!"

Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto aside. He walked over to the table which served as their dining room table and took a book off of it. He walked back to Naruto, growled, and dropped the book (Which must have been the size of a dictionary) on Naruto's foot.

"Study chapters 12 through 15. The exam is in Iruka's class, so I doubt you'll fail. Just be there and please don't be drunk again."

"When is it?" Naruto picked up the book and flipped to chapter 12.

Sasuke checked his watch. "About 24 minutes."

Naruto screamed and ran into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Uzamaki Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto." Iruka scanned the classroom for that spiky blond hair which was almost always there (Almost). He shook his head and frowned. Today was the day of their exam over chapters 12 to 15, and it would drastically hurt Naruto's grade to not be here…

The door burst open and Naruto came running in, still putting on his shirt.

"I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" He screamed out. Just as he finished saying his entry phrase, he tripped over a chair and flew onto the lap of Naga Shikamaru.

"Baka." Shikamaru said after tossing Naruto back onto the ground.

Naruto scowled and took his seat next to Sasuke, who had been there almost 20 minutes earlier.

"You aren't drunk, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. At least, I don't think so…"

Sasuke glared and took out a pen. "You had better of studied."

Naruto took out his own pen. "I think I might have. Maybe…"

Sasuke glared again and shook his head. "You can use my paper if you need an answer. It's multiple choice."

Naruto smiled and took the pile of papers which had been passed to him. He took the one off the top and handed the pile to Sasuke. "Thanks."

Sasuke took one of the papers and passed the stack on. "No problem."

Sasuke and Naruto walked out of the building which housed the history classroom (Iruka's class).

"So, how many questions did you use my paper on?" Sasuke asked, stuffing a book into the annoying sack he always carried around. It was so damn annoying.

"All of them. Except for one, I remembered that one." Naruto replied, stuffing the same book into his back pack.

"Oh? Really? Amazing. Uzamaki Naruto, the forever baka, knew an answer."

"Yep. I knew the one about the myth in ancient Japanese folk lore. The one about the Kyuubi."

Sasuke laughed and threw the pack over his shoulder. He wasn't paying attention to all of the girls looking at him from the corners of their eyes.

The walk back to their house that they shared rent on was a rather long walk, but neither of them were bothered by it. The university that they went to was secluded in the back roads of Konoha. It was a nice and peaceful place, and so was the road to their house.

When the two got home they did as they always did. Naruto started to cook while Sasuke sat down and started on whatever work needed to be done for school or around the house. They had a sort of symbiosis going on. They had a nice and peaceful life. Simple, and without much hinderage. Or, at lease until that night….

Sasuke was the one who answered the phone. The caller ID was unusual to him, but it had the same area code as his home.

"Hello, Sasuke speaking…Hello Officer Marten… What do you mean something horrible has happened? … What's happened to them? … Oh my god… Oh my god….." Sasuke collapsed and dropped the phone. Naruto looked into the room, having heard something, and ran over to Sasuke.

"What's wrong? What happened? Sasuke! Answer me, damnit!" Naruto shook Sasuke, who just stared off into no where land.

"Dead…" Sasuke mumbled, still just staring into nowhere.

"What?" Naruto said, panicking. Sasuke had never been like this.

"All of them. My whole family…" Sasuke felt tears well up on his eyes.

"Your family…. Dead?" Naruto felt dumbstruck.

"Itachi. Insane… Bastard…." Sasuke was crying now, fully crying.


End file.
